


Indecisa

by Multishipper22



Series: Élite one shots [2]
Category: Elite - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Relationships: Lucrecia Montesinos/Samuel García
Series: Élite one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759891
Kudos: 5





	Indecisa

Todos se encontraban reunidos para celebrar la boda de sus amigos y ex compañeros de colegio,Samuel y Lucrecia.Aún ninguno de ellos podia creer como aquellos dos habían terminado juntos después de tantantas peleas y miradas de odio que se daban mientras cursaban en Las encinas. Todo había comenzado con las visitas de Samuel a Carla quién como Lu y Nadia había ido a estudiar a Nueva York. En esos tiempos además de ver a la rubia,también visitaba a Nadia y a Lu. Sorprendentemente,durante esas visitas cada vez se hacía más cercano a Lucrecia y cada vez más se enfriaba más su relación con Carla al punto de ya no sentir nada por ella. 

Al graduarse,decidio ir a estudiar a Nueva York asi estaria cerca de sus amigas y también se alejaría un poco de España,cosa que necesitaba. Tardo tiempo en juntar el dinero necesario para ir hasta allá y para pagar algun lugar donde quedarse,pero lo logro. No tardo mucho en conseguir un trabajo (Lu y Nadia lo ayudaron con eso) y asi poder pagarse la matricula para la universidad.Con los meses su relación con Lu iba creciendo más y más. Hasta Nadia notaba que había algo más entre ellos. Y lo que tuvo que suceder,sucedió.

Luego de varios años de relación,finalmente Samuel le pidió matrimonio a Lucrecia que acepto sin dudar.

El evento se celebraba en Francia,pues fue allí donde él le propuso matrimonio a ella. Alquilaron una gran casona la cual decoraron personalmente de acuerdo con los gustos de cada uno. Y ahora,había llegado el día y tanto Samuel como Lucrecia estaban muy nerviosos.

Lse encontraba en uno de los cuartos junto a la gran sala donde estaban todos reunidos y junto a ella estaba Carla tratando de calmarla.

-¿Y si esto es un error?,tal vez nos estemos apresurando un poco...-dijo la mexicana algo insegura de lo que estaba por hacer.

-Ay,Lu,¿como va a ser un error? Ustedes dos se aman y se nota que quieren estar juntos por el resto de su vida.-dijo Carla.

-No lo se,de vez en cuando pienso que tal vez un día Samuel se canse de mi y termine engañandome o simplemente me deje-los ojos de la castaña empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas con solo pensar en las posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

-Lu,escuchame,eso jamás pasara. Él te ama muchisimo y eso lo sabes. Solo estas diciendo eso por temor. Te vas a casar y sientes pánico,es normal. Pero creeme que el unico error que cometeras es no haberte casado con el chico que amas,porque lo amas ¿no?-Lucrecia asintió.-Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien,ya lo veras.

En ese momento,entro Nadia tocando la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-les pregunto.

-Si,adelante-le respondió Lucrecia.

-Pense que no ibas a venir,como vi que tu y Guzman no llegaban pense que no vendrían-le dijo Carla a Nadia.

-Si,solo nos retrasamos. Es que se me acabaron las frutillas y cuando se me acaba la comida me pongo irritable-dijo la morena tocando su abultada barriga de embarazada.

-Bueno,eso es normal en tu estado-comento la rubia.

-Venia a decirles que ya esta por empezar la ceremonia,pero parece que no es buen momento.¿Pasa algo?-las miro a ambas con curiosidad.

-Pasa que Lucrecia entro en pánico y ahora esta dudando sobre si casarse o no y yo la estoy convenciendo de que esto no es un error.-contesto Carla soltando un suspiro.

-Con razón no te pusiste el vestido de novia. ¿De verdad estas dudando? Lino es un buen chico,te ama y vos lo amas a él,¿por que no casarse? Además llevan tanto tiempo juntos que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.-dijo Nadia.

-Lo dice la chica que lleva más de un año comprometida con el padre de su hijo-dijo Lucrecia duramente haciendo que Nadia y Carla la miren un poco sorprendidas de su dureza para luego soltar un suspiro.-Lo siento,no quise decir eso.

-No,no te preocupes. Es cierto,Guzman y yo aún no pusimos fecha para casarnos,pero eso es distino. Nosotros queremos esperar a que nazca nuestro bebé para poner fecha. En cambio,vos te estas por casar ahora y de repente te entran dudas tontas.-Lu suspiro sabiendo que su ex compañera de colegio tenia razón.-Mira,lo único que puedo decirte es que si no te casas ahora y lo dejas plantado al pobre de Samuel en el altar te vas arrpentir toda tu vida.

-Si,Nadia tiene razón-Afirmo Carla.-Además,por algunas cosas vale la pena arriesgarse,¿no crees?

Luego de pensarlo un poco,Lucrecia tomo una decisión.

-¿Saben? Tienen razón. Voy a dejar todos mis miedos atrás y me arriesgare. Me casare con mi lindo novio y seremos felices.-Al oir esto Carla y Nadia chocaron las palmas en señal de celebración.

-Bueno,vamos que ya estan todos esperandote.-Las chicas comenzaron a arrastrar a Lucrecia hacia la salida.

Pocos minutos después,todos los presentes quiénes estaban sentados en sus sillas,se giraron para observar la entrada de Lucrecia al lugar. Ella con una sorisa sincera observo a la gente. Definitivamente allí estaban todos. Su familia,la de Samuel,Rebeka,Omar y Ander que estaban más juntos que nunca,Valerio Junto a Cayetana quienes para sorpresa de todos habían terminado juntos y también estaba Guzmán,esperando a Nadia.

Luego,dirigio su vista hacia Samuel. Su amado Samuel. Él le sonreia con ternura y ella le correspondio esa sonrisa.

-Al fin llegaste,por un momento temí que me dejaras plantado-le dijo él en cuanto llego a su lado.

-¿Dejarte plantado? No,eso nunca. Solo tuve un inconveniente. Eso es todo.

Y finalmente dio comienzo la ceremonia que culminó con el beso de la hermosa pareja recién casada y los fuertes aplausos de sus invitados.


End file.
